


Birthday Wishes

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday John!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

He is going to do it.  
  
He has to do it.  
  
If he didn’t do it now there is no way he’s ever going to get up the balls to.  
  
Dirk groans, dragging a hand down his face from his seat in the corner of the room. It’s bit out of the way, but he can see John’s face perfectly from it. The way he lights up when someone hands him another box or bag, the way his teeth catch his lower lip in concentration when he’s peeling his presents open. Jane sits to his side, giggling happily every time someone snapped a picture of the happy siblings.  
  
He’d already given John his present. Well, one of them. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a small lizard robot that played music. John seemed to like it enough, and it went well with Jane’s bunny he’d made the year before. Dirk has a second one for John though, and he keeps it snug against his leg in his pocket. There is no way in hell he’s going to give it to John in front of everyone, especially if he gets turned down.  
  
Once things died down, that’s when he’d drag him aside.  
  
That was easier said than done. Everyone was showering the two bucktoothed brunettes in joy and gifts, hugs and smiles. When presents and cake were done – which Dirk respectfully declines – the party shifts into the living room. John waves him over, forcing him down onto the couch with him and Jane and Dave. It’s a tight squeeze, and normally Dirk would be trying to find any reason to excuse himself, but the closeness brought John practically into his lap and Jane’s frame was small and warm against his other side so he really can’t complain.  
  
They turn on a movie, John’s choice, and Jane hands out cupcakes to everyone. As everything settles, Dirk couldn’t help but take the initiative and relax. He curls his arm around John’s shoulder, trying to not touch Dave’s in the meantime. Dave didn’t know what he had planned, no one did. Hopefully no one would until after it happened. John leans into him, but jostles excitedly at the movie every time there’s “something exciting” going on.  
  
It’s fine. Dirk’s far too focused on John’s lips and the brightness in his eyes. They twinkle up at him when John tilts his face to ask him a question, and Dirk almost kisses him right then. He doesn’t, of course, but it’s hard. Jane dozes off at some point, and Dirk carefully adjusts her until she’s resting against the arm of the couch and won’t fall when he leaves.  
  
As the windows begin to darken and people filter out, John slowly calms down. His cheek squishes into Dirk’s shoulder and he wriggles around until his body is folded tight against the blonde’s waist. Almost instantly, Dirk’s fingers find John’s hair. It’s soft, lighter than he thought it would be, and fluffy. John hums into the touch, butting his head back into it.  
  
Okay. Dirk takes a deep breath, then presses in close to John’s ear, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”  
  
Rather than ask if it had to be private, John hums in agreement and shuffles off the couch into the kitchen, waving Dirk behind him. Dirk takes a chance to collect his thoughts, deep breaths he tells himself. Everyone else is mostly asleep or went home already, so when he finally pushes himself to his feet he doesn’t worry about any curious bystanders.  
  
John’s perched on the counter when he finally enters the kitchen, lit up only by the dim light from the living room. He’s a ruffled mess, but he looks so pleasantly warm Dirk wants to wrap him up and never let go. Instead, he steps closer and leans against the sink to John’s left, elbow brushing John’s knee.  
  
It’s silent, and John waits patiently until Dirk finally manages to pull his hands from his pocket and offer the small, brightly wrapped box. More than a little confused, the brunette takes it from him and turns it over in his hands. There’s nothing telling about the wrapping, Dirk made sure of that. Eventually John brings it to his ear, shakes it once, scowls, then lowers it back to his lap. He tosses one final glance up at Dirk before hooking his nail under a loose edge and ripping it open. Dirk waits silently, watching John’s every move. He pretends to not notice the slight tremor of his hands, and John pretends to not notice Dirk fidgeting.  
  
Blue eyes stare down at the little black box, hesitating ever so slightly. He chews his lips when he finally flicks the box open, and Dirk waits.  
  
It’s a simple necklace, nothing much but definitely not something you’d give a “friend.” A gold chain dangles from it, and John holds the shimmering jewels up to watch them glint in the faint light. A tiny gasp, then John’s eyes are on him and he’s flailing. His mouth flaps, and Dirk wants to kiss him silent before he can form words.  
  
Dirk doesn’t realize he’s done just that until the taste of cake invades his mouth. His eyes close the moment John’s hands grab at his shoulders, pulling him closer. John doesn’t kiss back, but Dirk’s not kissing him either. Their lips sit together, until John leans back and watches him wide eyed.  
  
A note falls from the box, and John eyes it as it flutters down between his legs. Dirk snatches it mid air and hands it back to him, hoping desperately that the darkness hides the blush he knows is on his cheeks.  
  
He looks away, wishing John’s answer doesn’t show on his face. After a minute of nothing, he turns to walk out of the house. With no intention of looking back, he’s shocked when John slams into his back with all the force his newly eighteen year old body can muster. John’s arms hook his waist, dragging him back into the kitchen.  
  
Dirk’s starts, gasping out in pain when the harsh edge of the table jabs his back. John shoves him back and plants his lips messily over his, stretching to reach without falling onto him. Tiny fingers grab at his hair and pull him down, and Dirk takes the hint to kiss back. Now.  
  
He tugs John against him, spinning them around until John’s thighs settle on the hard wood and Dirk doesn’t have to bend so far down to keep their lips together. John’s tongue drags along his own, and their teeth clink awkwardly when John gets a bit too enthusiastic.  
  
When they pull back, Dirk from needing air and John from the urge to cover as much of Dirk’s face in kisses as he can, the little slip of paper slides from John’s hand. The words scrawled across it in Dirk’s handwriting are smudged from John’s fingers, but they’re still readable: _Go out with me?_  
  
Noticing Dirk’s distraction, John detaches his lips from the spot he was sucking. He grabs at the paper, then fumbles across the table for a pen he was sure he left earlier. With it in hand, he jots one word hastily before sliding it back in Dirk’s pocket. His mouth finds Dirk’s again, luring him back into a kiss with ease.  
  
When he checks later, much later, Dirk’s hardly surprised to see John’s answer. _Yes._


End file.
